Prequel No Chef
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Chef is DJ's father. He wants his son to stop being a coward and become a man. And the only way he can think of doing that, is for DJ to lose his virginity to two former TD beauties. But will DJ do it? Will the girls use force? Does Psycho Trent have a cameo? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No profit is or will ever be made.**

**After this Chef/DJ Rated M story, which I am again dedicating to an awesome author. I am goanna take a brake from the rated M stories and stick with T.**

* * *

DJ walked into his living room and found his mother sitting there. She looked saddened.

"Are you alright, mama," DJ asked panicking as he raced over and sat down next to her.

She looked at up at him teary eyed, "You're father," she said, "He's..he's...he's..."

"He's...what?" DJ asked. "Did you finally find out who he is.

Trent suddenly walked into the room and DJ gasped.

"Holy moly, Trent's my father," he gasped.

Trent gasped as well, "Holy fuck, I had no idea," he shouted. "I just came into steal nine sodas and now I'm DJ's father, wow."

"No," DJ's Mama shouted nine frustration. She grabbed Trent by the back of his shirt and the back of his britches and threw him out the door, quite literally. She came back, "You're real father is Chef Hatchet."

DJ gasped and fainted, so happily falling backward on to the couch.

DJ's mama rolled her eyes as she went over to her land mine and dialed a number, a second later she was happy as someone was about to come over and teach DJ what it is like to be a man.

An hour later, Chef had arrived, though he was not dressed as a Chef. He had not his usual attire, he had a gimp suit on. He walked in and walked over to a still passed out DJ and shook him awake violently.

"Wake up you wussy bitch," he screamed.

DJ jolted awake and when he saw Chef, he screamed and jumped behind the couch. "Chef what are you wearing?" he nervously asked.

"Come on," Chef pointed to the bedroom, "You're mom is out for the night and it's me and you tonight," he smirked.

DJ screamed again, "You're goanna rape me, that's incest, why?"

Chef cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not goanna rape you," he insisted. "I'm goanna show you how to be a real man."

"How?" DJ asked, "By dressing like that." He pointed to the huge as bulge Chef has produced.

"That runs in the family, you should be proud cause you have one to," Chef pointed out, "So get to the bedroom now."

DJ didn't move, just hiding behind the couch, "I don't wanna."

"You have to Deej," Chef growled, "You have to grow up sometime."

"I plan on being a virgin," DJ insisted.

"Brick will be a virgin his whole life," Chef pointed out, "Not a Hatchet, not my son. Now come on. I have a surprise for you that should be here soon."

"Ooh, is it a new bunny?" DJ asked.

"You could say that," Chef smirked, "Now if you go into the bedroom, you'll get your 'bunnies' soon."

DJ was happy full of joy as he raced into the bedroom and sat down, all nice and cozy.

"Oh and take your shirt off," Chef ordered. "You don't want to get bunny hair on it now do yah."

DJ agreed and discarded it. Tossing it carelessly on the bed beside him.

The doorbell rang and Chef smirked. "Your 'bunnies' are here now." He said. "I will bring them in, you stay here."

DJ nodded as Chef went to answer the door.

Chef opened the door and saw no delivery man there. DJ was getting bunnies, just not the animal kind. More like the Playboy kind.

Standing in front of him were two beautiful women, or also former TD contestants themselves. They were Courtney and Anne Maria. They both wore the floppy ear head bands, white cufflinks around their wrists, bows around their necks, the black heels and stockings, and liatars. Though their bunny ears, bows, and liatars were different colors. Anne Maria's was purple and Courtney's was red.

Chef held up a brief case and opened it to show Courtney it had a stack full of money. She smiled and nodded, knowing she was only in this for the money.

Anne Maria on the other hand, not willing to say anyone, had a crush on DJ. Plus she looked cute in this outfit.

"Now come in," Chef ordered, "It's cold out there."

They listened and entered the living room. Courtney gawked at his outfit, "You did not say anything about you doing it with us."

"I'm not," Chef smirked as another person arrived at the door. Chef had his own playboy bunny in the shape of Blaineley, who secretly had a crush on Chef. She hated Chris and loved Chef, how do you explain her payment for what Chef did for her back in China. She gave him a blow job in the cargo hold.

She wore the same bunny outfit as Court and AM, except hers was blue.

"I'm here, Chefy Po," she said, closing the door and cuddling up to him.

Anne Maria and Courtney just exchange disgusted looks.

"Now, I'll be getting freaky in the living room," Chef told them, smiling at Mildred, "And you two satisfy DJ in the bedroom. Tie him to the bed if yah must, but I'm counting on you two to make him a man."

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure thing Chef," Anne Maria answered.

Anne Maria and Courtney walked toward the bedroom while Blaineley dragged Chef to the couch.

DJ was totally surprised to see he did in fact get bunnies like he wanted. He just wasn't expecting two human girls in bunny costumes. He didn't know what to do as they each sat down on either side of him, smirking.

DJ looked at them, "Courtney," to his right, "Anne Maria," to his right, "What are you doing here?" Panic and fear going through his veins.

* * *

**That's part 1 of 2. I wanted to leave you with suspense, I am evil. :).**

**I hoped you liked.**

**Dedicated to RedEyedWarrior, an awesome writer. And if you ever want a nine/Trent story, He is your author. One of the best damn this fandom has. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't TD own anything. No profit is ever being made.**

**If you are not demented like me, then skip DJ's Epilogue at the end, cause he is majorly OOC. **  
**Others will also be OOC in here, so be warned. :}**

**Second chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"We're here to turn you into a man," Courtney replied, leaning in to him, playfully dragging her pointer finger over his chest.

DJ shivered in fright, he didn't want this. "But I am a man," he insisited, "I have facial hair."

"Yeah," Anne Maria, agreed, "you do, but you have never been with a girl before, so we're here to change that."

DJ whimpered, "But I don't want to be come a non virgin. I want to wait til I'm older."

"And be the 40 year old virgin," Anne Maria questioned, quirking an eyebrow, "I don't think so."

"Besides, look at me," Courtney smirked at him, "I lost my virginity to Chris when I was 18."

"You, you...did," DJ gasped.

She shook her head yes, "So sit back, relax and stay com."

"I don't know," DJ questioned. He would try, hopefully.

Anne Maria and Courtney leaned in and started to kiss his neck gentle and sweetly.

DJ actually found it rather enjoyable. Especially when he felt their hands on his inner thighs. Though his mind was racing with thoughts, mostly of that this was not right. Maybe he would be relaxed if it was one girl and she wanted to be his actual girlfriend. But it was two. TWO. TWO. He mentally screamed.

He tingled ever so slightly more as they were now slithering up his neck. Their hands rubbing the inside of his thigh. DJ felt weird down in his pants, a feeling he had never had before.

DJ did not know if he should or should not like this. He decided on which and acted fast.

He quickly sprang to his feet and bolted for the door. "I can't do this."

Anne Maria just shakes her head, while Courtney stands up and walks after him, she was suspecting this.

She snapped her fingers and the door immediately closed before DJ could escape. DJ not knowing how this happened, just panicked as he tried with all his might to open it. It was locked tight.

On the other side of the door, Izzy winked at the camera, breaking the fourth wall, as she held the door in place. Apparently way stronger than DJ himself.

"Come on DJ, you know you like this," Courtney insisted as she stood next to him, hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want apart of this," he shrieked back now against the door. "Please leave me alone."

Anne Maria and Courtney nodded to each other as Anne Maria had now a bag in her hands. Chef told her it would be in here, when she looked inside, she found what she was looking for.

Courtney comely escorted DJ back to the bed, "You win, big guy. We won't do anything. But you must watch."

DJ sat down, "Watch what?"

Courtney smirked as she watch Anne Maria sneak up behind DJ with hand cuffs in her hands. "Watch this," the former CIT responded.

DJ was quickly over thrown as Courtney pushed the giant down on his back and Anne Maria got a hold his hands and latched the hand cuffs on them. Then hand cuffing the gentle giants hand to the bed post. She did the same to the second.

DJ panicked kicking like crazy. "Let me go," he screamed.

"Not until we have our way with you," Courtney smirked at him. Mentally thinking that Chef was right. DJ needed this, more than he knew.

Luckily DJ was a calm and cool dude, so he made sure not to curse or accidentally hit the girls as he thrashed around trying to get his hands free. "This is rape, man. If you touch me, I will sue."

Courtney's smirk grew wider, "And my lawyers already have an ingenious way of making it go away. So..." she put a finger to his lips, "be quiet and let us work."

DJ whimpered as he lay there quietly. Courtney and Anne Maria sat on either side of him.

* * *

In the living room, Chef Hatchet and Blaineley sat on the couch watching Blues Clues. He had his arm around her and his leg crossed over, still in his gimp suit. Her in her playboy bunnies still. The lights were out so the only light was from the TV.

"Damn, Steve," Chef cursed, "It's that one, over there," he yelled in frustration.

"You do know it's only a cartoon right," Blaineley pointed out.

"I know," he sneered, "But it still irks me. I mean he can't tell what his own hand looks like."

"Well, why don't I get acquainted with yours?" she smirked, to him.

He smirked the two began to make out.

Chef hears DJ's cries of fear. "Sounds like my associates are doing their job," he said, breaking off.

Blaineley smirked, "I always it would take something like this."

Just then DJ's Mama walked in, she gasped. "Chef what are you doing?"

"Fucking Blaineley, what's it look like?" he questioned.

Just as he finished, Chris walked in, Chef asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fuck DJ's mama, so I can get DJ to be in the next season," Chris spoke, "Looks like you're fucking Blaineley. Boy does she suck and I don't mean blow jobs."

Blaineley sat back up, "Humph, And you are horribly bad at ass fucking."

Chris gasped, "No I am not, Courtney even said I was good."

"You fucked Courtney,," Blaineley gasped. "I am so putting this on TV."

"Go ahead," Chris laughed, "The whole world already knows, she secretly taped our encounter and put it on YouTube like two years ago."

DJ's Mama turned to slap Chris for sleeping with a minor, but found Izzy standing over her. "What do you want?" she asked.

Izzy didn't answer as she grabbed DJ's Mama and dragged her away kicking and screaming. "Izzy's never molested someone in their fifties before."

Chef only watched wide-eyed as they disappeared into their room. "There goes the door watcher," he cursed. "Now I got to make sure DJ doesn't escape. Damn it."

He stood up and left Blaineley and Chris alone in the living room making it awkward.

"I was supposed to fuck DJ's Mama, you want to go at it?" he asked.

She shrugged, as he sat down. The awkwardness began to creep in again.

* * *

When Chef got to DJ's room he found it closed with Courtney pounding on it. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Anne Maria has gone buzurk," Courtney shrieked at him, "I think she's gone Looney. She kicked me out saying she could do the job herself."

"I highered both you," Chef growled, "If you don't do something, you don't get the money."

"That's why, I'm pounding on the door," Courtney answered him. She turned and proceeded to do it again, but Chef pushed her out-of-the-way. "Let a man do this."

"Okay when one arrives, I'll let you know," Courtney chuckled.

Chef glared at her, he then proceeded and knocked the door down with one light shoulder hit. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at Anne Maria.

Anne Maria gasped as she was now on the mixed feeling DJ who was in an array of emotions. Pleasure, terror, many more that the author can't come up with.

Anne Maria was topless and bottomless as she was now on a bottomless DJ. With his dick between her legs, going up and down on him. DJ camed four times in five minutes.

"Why is Courtney not in here with you?" Chef demanded.

"Cause I can do it myself," she replied with ease. "Now get out, I can do it."

"I agreed to you could tie him up if he was too much to handle," Chef argued as he stepped further in with Courtney behind him. "I did not say you could go solo."

"You paid her to do this," DJ shrieked, "And you said they could tie me up."

"Actually I only paid Courtney, Anne Maria said she'd do it for free," Chef shrugged, "And yes, you DJ," he roared, pointing a finger menacingly at him, "Should be grateful. You are slowly becoming a man." He turned to Anne Maria, "I like your technique, but purposely picked two girls. One would fuck him below and the other would keep his yap shut, so I wouldn't get disturbed fucking Blaineley."

"I'll go check on them," Courtney suggested, backing out and leaving.

Chef ignored her. "Well at least you're getting the job done," Chef chuckled. "DJ you will understand one day, son."

"Dad, let me go, I don't want this," DJ yelped.

Anne Maria quieted him by placing her mouth on his with a make out session.

Chef nodded and exited, closing the door behind him, which fell, he shrugged. It didn't matter. He stood, back to them, in the doorway, making sure no one else disturbed them.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait..." he heard Blaineley scream, "No...oooo..ooo." _CRASH_

Chef quickly entered the living room finding a struggle had taken place. Blaineley was now uncurious, head first in the TV. He also found Chris and Courtney going at it on the couch.

"What the hell is this?" Chef roared.

"I'm making a cast list for season seven," Chris yelped in excitement, as Courtney blew him.

Chef rolled his eyes.

* * *

Eventually DJ over came his own sacred self and became intertwined in fucking Anne Maria. He was no longer a sacred bitch but now a Duncan with a fresh new start. He was eventually unhandcuffed and to Anne Maria's pleasure, fucked her brains out (not literally).

Courtney made it to season seven. So did Izzy after she molested Chris. DJ's Mama, was also cast as a member on season seven, after being molested by Izzy (Izzy said to Chris to cast her or else he would get molested again, and DJ's mama, was to afraid of her to back down.)

Blaineley was hospitalized for a couple of months after having glass lodged in her skull and having been pounded by Courtney.

Psycho Trent, never drank his soda, cause Izzy molested him 10 times when he woke up after being thrown out of the house earlier, hitting his head on the ground and being knocked out cold. So now Trent was now scared for life and was put in a straight jacket and sent to mental hospital in Virginia, which made him even more paranoid. (Fun fact, Virginia was the 10th state to become a state). If only he was sent to New Hampshire instead (the 9th state).

* * *

**DJ's epilogue**

Chef Hatchet was sitting in the kitchen of the main lodge. It was season seven and those who were to participate were all sleeping in their cabins.

It was the first day and Chris decided to make the first challenge, a reward. So now Chef had the night off and decided to spend it along in the kitchen, sparkling his utensils.

When his son DJ entered.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm just here to say good night," DJ LIED. "I need a hug, like in the olden days." He smiled.

Chef smiled, "Even though you're a man now, I accept your hug."

Chef stood up and held his arms out wide and so did DJ. The son, father embraced each other in a hug.

Chef felt all warm and cozy inside, he felt something else, but what was it. He felt it on his thigh, was he having a boner. He gasped, he was not the one having it.

Chef could not see this but DJ smiled evilly as the embraced more. He then grabbed Chef and threw him onto the kitchen table.

"DJ what are you doing?" Chef demanded, as DJ used handcuffs and hand cuffed him to the table.

"You really should have let me stay a virgin," he cackled.

Chef gasped as he was now handcuffed completely, including both legs. "You're goanna rape your own father," he panicked.

"Yes and I'm not alone," DJ smirked as Izzy walked in with a two foot pink dildo.

And that my friends is how DJ and Izzzy became the: Total Drama Sex Addictive Molesting Rapists. (And yes Izzy now has three z's in it.)

* * *

**Am I demented, you can be honest. This is the last chapter of this one less than trilogy. **

**Again dedicated to RedEyedWarriror (no offense) is more demented than me in coming up with AWESOME fics like this. But WAY better. Go read his work now. **

**Also Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins, with the Courtney/Chris moment. **

**That's it. Again, this is the last SEXUAL rated M story I will be writing for a while. My next rated M will be about gore and blood, not sex.**

**So stay sexy FanFiction.**


End file.
